No sweat
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Jack called Bobby fat. What will occur from this?
1. Chapter 1

**No sweat**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or any of the characters in it._)

.

.

"Get off me." Jack groaned as Bobby pinned him to the floor of the living room.

"Not a chance Jackie. You gotta get me off." Bobby replied with a grin on his face.

"I can't. You're too fat!"

Bobby instantly lost his grin and glared at his youngest brother.

"What'd you call me?" he demanded twisting Jack's arm a bit more but not too much.

"He called you a fat a**." Jerry declared.

"Like you're as skinny as a beanpole."

"I'm thinner than you."

"As if."

"Why don't you weigh yourselves?" Jack groaned still being pinned.

"For once the fairy has a good idea." Bobby declared and hoisted the youngest to his feet. "You're doing the measuring."

Jack didn't say anything as he was lead upstairs with his two older brother's and into the bathroom where Angel was seen finishing up shaving.

"Jack, get a piece of paper and write this down." Bobby ordered as he pulled out the digital scale.

"What's going on?" Angel asked before washing away any spots of shaving cream he missed as Jack went to his room to get the said items.

"The fairy over there made a remark about me awesome build." Bobby declared. "He called me fat and now Jerry over here is siding with him."

"Well, you aren't as skinny as you were when I first met you." Angel said tossing the small hand towel into the hamper.

"Smarta**. You're part of this now. You're easily bigger than me." Bobby declared.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are."

"Shut up Jerry!"

"I got it." Jack announced returning to the bathroom.

"Alright. Let's turn this thing on and get started." Bobby said turning on the scale. He removed his socks and everything from his pockets before standing on the scale.

Jack sat on the floor and watched the digital numbers scramble around before stopping and showing him a solid number.

"186." he announced writing the number down by Bobby's name.

"Jerry, you're next."

Jerry repeated Bobby's actions in removing his socks and things from his pockets before standing on the scale.

"176."

"Angel, go."

"182."

"Alright. Jackie, you're turn." Bobby said.

"Why do _I_ have to be part of this?" Jack asked standing. "I'm in better shape than all of you."

"True but you're also underweight." Bobby declared lightly poking his brother's thin stomach before taking the notebook. "I heard what Ma said when she took you to the doctor two weeks ago. You still need to gain a little more weight Jackie. Therefore, you're part of this little contest. The only difference is that you have to gain weight. Biggest reason though, you started it. Get on the scale."

Jack huffed as he removed his socks and climbed onto the scale.

Jerry kneeled down and saw the numbers that appeared.

"127?"

"Jack, you a**hole!" Bobby exclaimed.

Jack only shrugged as he got off the scale.

"Well, the three of us have to lose weight and Cracker Jack has to gain weight." Bobby started as he wrote on the notebook.

"A**hole." Angel muttered lightly shoving Jack.

"I think the three of us can try to get to one number. One hundred fifty pounds. Jackie, you gotta get to one hundred forty pounds. You guys ok with that?"

"Sounds good." Angel said with the other two nodding in agreement.

"Alright. How about a time line?" Bobby asked.

"Six weeks?" Jerry suggested.

"Alright. Six weeks." Bobby said writing the time line down. "Alright. We have the goal and the time. We'll start tomorrow and no cheating. No pills or suctions. Nothing that'll make you have the runs and you lose that kind of weight. Keep it fair."

"Can someone tell me what's going on in here?"

The four turned to the door where they spotted their mother.

"Fitness contest." Jack answered simply. "They have to lose weight and I have to gain."

"I'm glad that all of you are concerned about your health but can you explain how this came to be?" Evelyn asked. "Something like this just doesn't happen out of the blue."

"Jackie called me fat." Bobby declared pointing at the younest Mercer.

"I should have known that it involved some sort of insult." Evelyn said with a knowing look. "Do you boys need help for anything?"

"Diet wise, yes." Bobby answered. "Me, Jerry and Angel are gonna need health food from now on. No more of those usual plates we have. Everything in portions. Jackie's gonna need some heart clogging fatty food."

"I'm not going to do that to Jackie and as for you three it'll be nothing but vegetables." Evelyn declared. "Will this be one of those 'don't change my mind because you're begging me' ordeals?"

"I think so." Jerry answered.

"When is this little fitness contest starting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then I guess I better make something good tonight since things are going to change."

"I don't like how that sounds." Angel said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_**Next morning**_

_When was the last time I fit in these?_ Bobby asked himself holding up an old pair of jeans he'd worn when he'd been with Evelyn for a few years. _Think I was twenty last time I wore these. Man, it would be awesome to be back in these. But for now..._

Bobby put aside his old jeans and picked up a pair of sweatpants. Today already marked the fourth day of their little contest and he was already regretting it. The past few days were gonna be hell.

Cutting back on meat and replacing it with vegetables. He may as well be a rabbit.

After making sure his laces were tied properly, he walked downstairs and grabbed a hoodie. He pulled it on and looked into the living room to spot Jack on the couch still clad in his sweat pajamas watching TV while munching on last nights chicken left overs.

"A little early for chicken isn't it?" he asked.

"S**t, I'm surprised you're up at this time." Jack replied after swallowing the food he'd chewed. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a run." Bobby answered.

Jack lightly shuddered.

"That was weird." he muttered.

"Fairy." Bobby said and walked outside where he was hit with a blast of the early morning air.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_**Two hours later**_

Bobby was panting heavily when he walked into the house and saw his youngest brother sitting across the couch with a bowl in his hands that was filled to the brim with chocolate ice cream covered in chocolate syrup. He frowned watching Jack take the first bite.

He could practically _taste_ the chocolate.

"Hi Bobby." Jack greeted before taking another bite, almost tauntingly. "How was your run?"

"Shut it Jackie." Bobby panted and went to the stairs.

Jack chuckled as he continued to eat his ice cream. He was now convinced that this contest wasn't so bad afterall. Since he had to gain weight all he pretty much had to do was sit around and eat all day.

Yeah, this was an awesome idea.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jerry was going through his closet, finding clothes that he hadn't worn since he was about Jack's age. He tried putting the shirts and pants on but founds that he wasn't able to because he'd gained weight over the years.

It would be no problem to fit back in them if he lost weight. It would be perfect motivation.

"Inspiration?" a voice asked.

Jerry turned to his bedroom door and saw Jack standing there with a chocolate chip cookie in hand.

"Yeah. I figure that if I lost enough weight I can get back into my old clothes." Jerry answered grabbing a hanger. "Haven't worn them since I was your age."

"You want some _real_ inspiration I'll give you some of my clothes." Jack offered.

"Jackie, I don't think I can fit one leg into your jeans even after I lost weight." Jerry replied. "You're about three or four times smaller than me."

"Not my fault." Jack pouted. "Anyway, mom said dinner's almost ready."

"Alright." Jerry said as the youngest left.

After hanging his clothes, Jerry went downstairs and into the living room where Bobby and Angel were. They both looked worn out. Probably from the workouts they did and having to resist all of the food they would eat before this little contest.

Suddenly, the three brother's could smell the sure scent of meat being cooked.

The smell of dinner was painful and it was even worse knowing that they weren't getting any of what had been made.

It would be a plate of steamed greens for them.

"Boys! Dinner!" Evelyn called.

The three made their way to the dinning room and took their seats. Jack appeared a few seconds later and took his place.

Bobby, Jerry and Angel all frowned miserablly when they saw Evelyn walk out of the kitchen and place Jack's plate in front of him. The plate contained a juicy looking steak, mashed potatos swimming in gravy, a buttered roll and mixed vegetables.

"Come on boys. Don't look so upset." Evelyn said giving the three their plates which had a baked potato, corn on the cob and a salad. "This is what you asked for after all."

"Who's idea was this again?" Bobby asked picking at his potato.

"Yours." Jack answered applying steak sauce on his steak before using his knife and fork to cut a piece. "Great idea for once."

"Jackie, stop teasing them." Evelyn said with a small smirk as she sat down with her own plate that held the same food items as Jack's.

Bobby tried to turn his eyes away as Jack raised his fork containing a piece of steak dripping in steak sauce but couldn't and sighed when he saw Jack place it in his mouth.

"Can we at least put sauce on this?" Angel asked pointing to his plate.

"I don't think it would hurt." Evelyn said.

"Good." Angel declared and grabbed the sauce bottle. He poured a great amount onto his baked potato before passing it to his older brother.

"Did you see how many calories are in that?" Jack asked taking another bite of his steak.

Bobby froze just as he was about to turn the bottle over. He looked at the lable and saw how many calories were in the sauce.

"Dang. Thanks for the warning Jackie." Bobby said putting the bottle down. "Two hundred ten calories."

"D**n it. Why couldn't you say anything before I put it on my food?" Angel asked looking at Jack with a small glare.

"Next time read it." Jack replied before eating his mashed potatos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Man, I think I'm still hungry." Angel said.

"We haven't eaten this light since...I don't think we've ever eaten this light before." Jerry declared.

"Sheesh, how can you guys eat so much?" Jack asked with a hand over his stomach as he put his plate in the sink.

"How can you eat so little?" Bobby replied.

"I think all of you should go relax for the rest of the night." Evelyn suggested. "The first day of a new diet is always the hardest."

"I second that." Jack declared walking off with his hands still over his stomach.

"He acts like he's gonna pop." Bobby muttered following Jack.

"Least there won't be much to mop up if he does." Jerry stated making the other two laugh.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Angel was a bit nervous as he stepped onto the scale and the numbers started to light up. He'd spent the past three hours at a gym doing nothing but cardio. Mostly bike work and treadmil time.

Finally they stopped and he saw his new weight.

176.

"Six pounds." he sighed a bit relieved. In only ten days he'd lost six pounds. But there was still a little under five weeks left and he still had twenty six pounds to go. Turning the scale off, Angel went back to his room and wrote down his current weight in the small weight log he was keeping.

He knew the others were doing the same.

After writing the new information, he went to his calender and made a few notes on it. He'd made a schedule on his calender in hopes that he could lose a certain amount of pounds per week.

With the way things were going for him he'd need to lose about five pounds a week in the next few weeks to come. It sounded easy but the more his body would get use to working out the harder it would be to lose those extra pounds.

At least he could find some comfort knowing that the same would happen to Jerry and Bobby. The worse thing that could happen to Jack was him getting stretch marks from gaining the weight that he needs.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You gain a lot of weight yet?" Bobby asked coming up on his crunch.

"I don't know but I feel fat." Jack said before eating another potatoe chip. "How about you?"

"This is kicking my a** Jackie." Bobby stated lowering himself before coming up again. "I've practically gone vegetarian and I don't like it. Plus, I've only lost seven pounds."

Jack chuckled before drinking his soda. He knew his brother's were suffering from this contest but he felt like he was too. The doctor had told him to gain weight to be at his correct weight but he didn't mention anything about feeling fat in the process.

"Finish those and we'll go weigh you." Bobby offered.

"Alright." Jack agreed.

"What's mom making tonight?" Bobby asked after a few moments of silence.

"Porkchops." Jack answered.

Bobby collapsed onto the floor with a light groaned. "My favorite."

Jack tried to keep his smirk from appearing but failed.

"I had no idea food could do this to someone." he said.

"If you were an average build like us and needed to lose weight, I'd dare you to try it." Bobby declared.

"You wanna know why I'm so 'scrawny'?" Jack asked with a light tone of seriousness.

"Why?" Bobby asked curiously.

Jack took a sip of his soda before answering.

"I was born to a crack addicted mother. From what I was told, she did it almost everyday. I was about five pounds when I was born. Someone told me that the doctor was surprised I survived and wasn't addicted myself."

"D**n." Bobby sighed. He knew Jack had been a premature birth and he knew that his birth mother was a drug addict but he didn't think it was that bad.

"Either way, I like this little contest." Jack said turning things to a lighter subject. "I get to sit around and eat as much junk food as I want while you, Jerry and Angel are working your a**es off to lose a few pounds."

"Fairy." Bobby said and stood. "Come on. Let's go weigh you and see if you've gained anything."

Jack stood and followed Bobby upstairs and into the bathroom where the scale was already set in the middle of the room.

Bobby turned it on and Jack stepped on.

"Alright, let's see." Bobby said kneeling to get a better look at the numbers. "128?"

"What?" Jack exclaimed looking down at the numbers. "I've been sitting on my a** the past ten days eating like a pig and I only gained a pound?"

"How much Jackie?" Evelyn asked walking into the bathroom room.

"Only a pound." Bobby answered. "Why couldn't I be that way too?"

"I wish that for myself too Bobby." Evelyn said before turning to Jack. "Jackie, I think your metabolism is too quick. You're not gaining the weight as quickly as you need it."

"At this rate, I won't get that extra twelve pounds before the next month is up." Jack said stepping off the scale. "I quit."

"Guess you may as well. You're right about not being able to get that extra twelve pounds." Bobby said.

"That and I don't like eating all the time. I don't know how you guys do it." Jack replied. "I feel like my heart is gonna stop on me."

"Cry baby." Bobby said grabbing Jack in a headlock and shuffling him downstairs while getting loud protests.

Evelyn lightly chuckled before she removed her slippers and climbed onto the scale that had been left out on the floor.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Are you f***ing serious?" Angel exclaimed.

"Angel!" Evelyn scolded.

"I'm sorry." Angel apologized before turning back to the youngest who was still eating like a king in front of his brother's. "But you only gained one pound after all that eating and sitting around?"

"That's what the scale said." Jack answered then took a bite of his porkchop. "I wouldn't have been able to get the rest of the weight I needed before the contest ended so I quit."

"So it's just the three of us left ladies." Bobby said before eating a spoonful of steamed carrots.

"At least we won't have to watch him eat all the snacks in front of us anymore." Jerry said before taking a bite of cucumber.

"Yeah, that was torture." Angel agreed.

"How do you think I felt having to eat all that stuff?" Jack asked. "I feel like I did gain that twelve pounds."

"But you didn't and you suck." Bobby stated.

"Not my fault." Jack lightly stated before taking an obviously taunting bite of his porkchop in front of his brother's.

"I'm gonna kill you if you do that again." Bobby warned.

"Save it for after dinner Bobby." Evelyn said.

"Yes ma'am."

"So, how are all of you doing?" Evelyn asked.

"I lost seven pounds." Bobby answered.

"I lost eight." Jerry said proudly.

"I lost six." Angel said.

"Well, just a little more to go." Evelyn said. "And you still have five more weeks to go."

"That still sounds too long." Angel declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Story is up for adoption.

If you are interested, please send your name and a short summary of how you would finish this story.


End file.
